


Fall to Your Knees

by masterassassin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bottom Dallon, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, sub dallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/masterassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you looked at Brendon and Dallon from the outside you wouldn’t think that either of them would ever bow down, least of all to the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall to Your Knees

If you looked at them from the outside you wouldn’t notice. 

Brendon - loud, always confident, bouncy and excited, bright eyed, brash and not afraid to tell you what he really thinks.

Dallon - more on the quiet side, but direct if he wants to be, seemingly arrogant at times, with an air of confidence you can’t deny, and his height emphasised it even more.

Yes, if you looked at Brendon and Dallon from the outside you wouldn’t think that either of them would ever bow down, least of all to the other.

Sometimes, if you looked a little closer, if you knew the signs, what to look out for, you’d maybe be able to catch tiny hints at how it really was. Just maybe.

Because Brendon and Dallon were careful. Making it seem like a stage stunt, something to get the fans going. Sometimes Brendon thought that maybe Spencer had a bit of an inkling. With the way he sometimes glanced at Dallon when Brendon made a casual but snide remark at him and Dallon bowed his head, if infinitesimal. 

No one knew how it really was.   
No one knew that - when they were hidden by the shadows of the night and invisible to the world around them - Brendon didn’t need to do more than look at Dallon a certain way, touch him just right, say one word with clear intent and Dallon would stop whatever he was doing, cast his eyes downward and drop to his knees without a moment’s hesitation.

 

Tonight was one of those nights. Dallon had been busy checking out the room service menu when Brendon had walked over and put his hand on Dallon’s right shoulder, close to his neck. He could feel the muscles under his fingers tense slightly and Dallon swallowed hard as Brendon’s touch moved to the nape of his neck and applied just the right amount of pressure.   
Dallon turned around slowly, he glanced up at Brendon for a second and Brendon saw his adam’s apple bob once more. Then Dallon let out a shaky breath and fell to his knees, hitting the ground with a sound that made Brendon flinch a little in sympathy.   
  
Dallon put his hands behind his back, clasping them lightly. He held his head bowed down but Brendon could hear his breathing had gone a little laboured already.   
“Tilt your head back for me, would you? I want to see your face,” Brendon said, voice calm but determined. Dallon did so immediately, looking up at Brendon. His lips were slightly parted and he licked them impulsively. Brendon mustered him intently for a moment. Dallon shifted his legs a bit, drawing Brendon’s gaze to them. They were trembling almost unnoticeably, but Brendon knew what to expect by now and he was pretty sure he could also already make out the bulge beginning to form in Dallon’s pants.   
He always got hard so fast when they did this. Brendon loved it. And he’d lie if he said it’d take him much longer.   
  
Brendon dragged his eyes back up.   
“Take your shirt off.”   
  
Again Dallon did as he was told without a second thought. His gaze never once left Brendon’s face as he unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide down his arms to drop it off behind him. His hands returned to their previous position behind his back.   
  
“Good,” Brendon praised him and put a hand on top of Dallon’s head, just letting it rest there for now. Dallon’s eyes slipped shut for a moment and he shuddered before he remembered what Brendon had said earlier and he quickly opened them again, looking up. Brendon hummed and sunk his hands into Dallon’s dark hair which made him straighten up, pushing into the touch. His hands twitched behind his back.   
  
They always started it liked this. Dallon submitting to Brendon completely. But Brendon could never keep it up for long. Too bad was his need to touch Dallon and to feel Dallon’s hands on himself in return, gripping at his sides, his breath ghosting over his neck and lips.    
Dallon was still letting Brendon have the upper hand then, though. Keeping his head low and eyes closed most of the time, forehead resting against Brendon’s.   
  
So when Brendon gripped Dallon’s hair and twisted his head back Dallon couldn’t help himself and sunk down onto his heels, letting out a low moan. He pulled Brendon down with him and Brendon dropped to his knees, still at a bit of a height advantage through their positions. Brendon pushed his other hand into Dallon’s hair then and brought his head close to his, making their breath mingle. Dallon closed his eyes.   
  
“Please kiss me.”   
  
All air rushed out of Brendon’s lungs and he reached down to grab Dallon’s jaw, bringing their lips crashing together. Dallon moaned into the kiss and Brendon shuffled closer to him, positioning one knee in between Dallon’s legs and pressing his whole body against the other. Dallon’s hands had finally left their place behind his back and where tugging on Brendon’s hips to get him even closer. It made Brendon’s knee brush against Dallon’s crotch and they both groaned at the sensation. Dallon was hard as a rock.   
  
The fingers of Brendon’s left hand were twisted into the strands at the back of Dallon’s head and he pulled a little to make Dallon bend his neck back once again. He broke their kiss, leaving Dallon panting and traced a path down his jaw to the side of his neck. He licked over the hot skin before latching onto it and sucking a bruise into the sweaty, slightly salty skin. Above him he heard Dallon whine and felt him grinding his dick down against Brendon’s knee. Brendon straightened up a bit and pulled Dallon in by the waist, trying to get some friction against his own cock straining the fabric of his jeans.   
  
Dallon’s head tipped forward then and he buried it in the crook of Brendon’s neck, kissing against the side of Brendon’s collar bone all the while rutting against Brendon’s knee. The hot huffs of Dallon’s breath and the feeling of his lips against his skin made Brendon shiver and he snuck a hand between their bodies, popping the buttons of his pants. He reached into his briefs to palm himself to get at least some relief. Dallon must have sensed what he did because he let out a frustrated groan against Brendon’s neck and tentatively slipped his hand from Brendon’s hips towards his own crotch. Before he could get anywhere though, Brendon pushed Dallon’s body away from his. Dallon stopped in his tracks, staring at Brendon. His hair was a mess, his lips were parted, pupils blown and his chest was heaving with his laboured breathing. Brendon simply couldn’t stand it and reached forward to frame Dallon’s face with his hands, drawing him in once more. He pressed his lips against Dallon’s, sucking on the bottom lip to bite it a second later which made Dallon twitch. Soothingly, Brendon licked over it before pushing his tongue between Dallon’s lips. The kiss was messy, there was saliva on the side of Dallon’s mouth and teeth indents in his bottom lip.   
  
Brendon snaked one hand around Dallon’s body to the small of his back, he let it travel a bit lower and Dallon arched his back as Brendon’s fingers dipped into the waistband of his pants and then into his boxers teasingly. Dallon hadn’t stopped grinding down onto Brendon’s knee and by now he must have been close to the edge. They’d stopped kissing and Dallon was moaning loud and wantonly, head resting against Brendon’s breastbone and seemingly unsure whether to push back against the finger Brendon’s had sneaked between his cheeks or forward to rub himself off against Brendon.   
Brendon took pity on him eventually and wormed the hand not already pushed into his pants to Dallon’s front, undoing the button on his jeans and tugging the zipper down. He pulled down his underwear as good as he could manage with one hand, because Dallon wasn’t of much help anymore, hands clutching weakly onto Brendon’s sides. He lifted his hips though when Brendon took his dick in hand, stroking down once. Dallon all but whimpered and tried to fuck into Brendon’s hand but he didn’t let him. Brendon rubbed his thumb over Dallon’s slit to gather precome, there was enough of it to ease his strokes and he started to jerk Dallon off in earnest. Brendon’s own dick throbbed almost painfully between his legs but he knew it wouldn’t take long to get Dallon off now anyway, his movements getting more erratic.   
  
Brendon wriggled his finger further between Dallon’s ass cheeks to reach his entrance and started to lightly rub over the opening. This made Dallon jerk up hard and his dick almost slipped out of Brendon’s hold. Dallon was pumping his hips now, fucking into Brendon’s hand and his thighs were shaking - a sign that he was very close and about to come within the next minute.   
As if on cue he turned his head to press it into the juncture between Brendon’s neck and shoulder, breathing hard.   
  
“I’m gonna-”   
  
That was all he managed to choke out before he started spilling all over Brendon’s hand and his boxers, hips twitching and thighs trembling with the force of his orgasm. The sounds Dallon made when he came made Brendon’s toes curl with arousal and he withdrew his come-slick hand from Dallon’s cock to reach into his own underwear again. He too, came embarrassingly quickly only a minute later to the thought of Dallon’s come on his dick and with his name on his lips.   
  
Suddenly, Dallon chuckled, interrupting their silent, post-orgasmic haze. Brendon raised his head in question.   
  
“Neither of us actually took it up the ass tonight but we still won’t be able to walk properly tomorrow,” he nodded to his still bent knees.   
Brendon groaned and tried to stretch his legs a little, wincing when a sharp pain shot through his knees.   
  
“Next time we should probably move this to the bed again.”   
  
“Yeah,” Dallon breathed out and kissed Brendon, moving to get up from the floor.   
“Oh, fuck!”   
  
Brendon laughed.   
  
  



End file.
